Please Be My Guard! (Kaisoo Ver)
by 310sauce
Summary: "Apakah alasan bibi menemui saya karena bibi ingin saya menjauhi putra bibi? Karena status sosial? Jika iya, bibi tenang saja. Saya akan menjauhi putra bibi suka rela."-Jongin/"Jadi kau mengiyakan keinginan ibuku? Kau akan meninggalkanku? Begitu?"-Kyungsoo/Ficlet/Kaisoo


Please Be My Guard!

Kaisoo

Ficlet

Iseng-iseng ngeremake ini. Cuma beberapa word aja. Semoga kagak mual selesai baca. Aneh di bagian-bagian akhir.

Happy Reading

…

"Apakah alasan bibi menemui saya karena bibi ingin saya menjauhi putra bibi? Karena status sosial? Jika iya, bibi tenang saja. Saya akan menjauhi putra bibi suka rela." Suara tegas pemuda tan menyeruak di antara semilir angin. Belaian lembut sang angin mampu memisahkan daun kecoklatan dengan ranting tempatnya menggantung.

Namanya Jongin, Kim Jongin, pemuda tan yang saat ini tengah melakukan pembicaraan cukup serius dengan wanita paruh baya. Taman dekat rumah Jongin merupakan saksi akan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Bukan itu maksud bibi menemuimu." Balas wanita bernama Jun Jihyun. Wanita berusia awal empat puluhan itu tersenyum. Lawan bicaranya salah paham dengan maksud kedatangannya. Merapikan rambut yang tertiup angin, Jihyun melanjutkan, "Kim Jongin, terima kasih.." senyum cantik itu tak pernah luntur dari wajah awet mudanya. "Kyungsoo kami, lebih bahagia."

Jongin yang sedari tadi membatu sambil menunduk menelengkan kepala kearah nyonya Jun –ibu Kyungsoo- Jongin sudah salah mengira.

"Aku bahagia melihat anak itu lebih berkilau karenamu. Sebagai ibu, tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mendukungnya." Wanita cantik itu melepaskan diri dari jeratan bangku taman. Berdiri. Menatap Jongin. Menyelami wajah rupawan seseorang yang di sukai putra bungsunya. Menyandarkan kedua tangan di pundak Jongin, "Tolong buatlah anak malang itu bahagia. Keluarganya tak ada yang bisa memahami dirinya. Hanya kau yang bisa dan dipilih dia sendiri. Lindungilah dia Kim Jongin, bibi mempercayaimu." Berakhirnya kalimat itu menandakan berakhirnya pertemuan rahasia ini.

Menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh, Jongin masih tak mempercayai apa yang barusan telinganya tengkap. Artinya, nyonya Jun menyetujui hubungan antara dia dengan putra bungsunya kan?

…

Gedung pencakar langit, gemerlap lampu, mobil-mobil yang berderet bagai semut, dan belaian angin yang menggigilkan sampai ke tulang, semuanya berbaur dan mewarnai kota Seoul malam ini. Di salah satu _Pojangmacha_ –kedai pinggir jalan- tepatnya di depan kedai yang malam ini tak banyak pengunjung, seorang pemuda dengan ujung hidung memerah akibat kedinginan terlihat gelisah. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dirinya berdiri disana. Berkali-kali ia mengamati arlojinya. Ini sudah lebih satu jam dari waktu janjian.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali? Apa Jongin tak membaca pesan mendadakku?" gerutunya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya ia hentak-hentakkan sebagai tanda betapa gelisahnya dia.

Menyapu penglihatan, senyum berbentuk hati itu merekah. Dia yang ditunggunya telah tertangkap netranya. Tengah berjalan kearahnya. "Kim Jongin!" teriaknya. Tangan mungilnya ia lambaikan untuk menarik perhatian Jongin.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo merengut. Kenapa pemuda di hadapannya terlalu basa basi? Ini bukan waktunya basa basi, pikirnya. "Apa yang dikatakan ibuku? Apakah ibuku melarangmu bertemu denganku? Jika iya, kau tenang saja. Aku akan melanggar aturannya." Tanyanya penasaran.

Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar kalimat panjang pemuda di depannya, Kyungsoo. Ïni bukan seperti Kyungsoo biasa yang ia kenal, "Kau tak boleh melanggar aturan. Apalagi aturan yang ibumu buat."

"Jadi kau mengiyakan keinginan ibuku? Kau akan meninggalkanku? Begitu?"

"Kau salah paham tuan Do.."

"Jika aku salah paham, lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan semua itu! Kau bahkan tak memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan. Jujur, aku sangat penasaran. Tiba-tiba aku di beritahu kalau ibu bertemu denganmu. Aku takut perkataan ibuku menyakitimu." Nadanya pelan di akhir kalimat. Kyungsoo menunduk.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo menunduk. Lalu, pelukan hangat diberikannya pada Kyungsoo. "Ibumu tak seperti dalam bayanganmu. Dia tak menyakitiku. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padanya. Karena ibumu.." Jongin menjeda ucapannya dan makin mengeratkan pelukan "..memintaku untuk melindungimu dan membuatmu bahagia."

"Itu artinya ibu menyetujui kita?" cicit Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhan Jongin. Deheman adalah jawaban Jongin atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Bahagia. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang jika kau menyakitiku aku akan melaporkannya pada ibu. Kim Jongin jadilah pelindungku!"

The End


End file.
